


Animals

by Phia



Category: Free!
Genre: Animals Maroon 5, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phia/pseuds/Phia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to be closer?"</p><p>Your face is very red, more beautiful than I expected. But I need to see more, do more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legnaa_Larg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legnaa_Larg/gifts).
  * A translation of [Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190298) by [Legnaa_Larg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legnaa_Larg/pseuds/Legnaa_Larg). 



> This is a translation of another fic that Legnaa_Larg has written. Excuse me if the phrasing is awkward or if I made mistakes, as I took a lot of time on this and I got really tired at the end.
> 
> Give all the love to Legnaa's fic, really. Gracias por escribirla, besitos!
> 
> (also ... I don't speak Spanish ...)

I see you. Everyday. Leaving your apartment, greeting the doorman of your building, and walking to work. You wear a dark blue and green plaid shirt. It goes with your eyes. I don’t know, I've only seen it from the front a couple of times before you head down. Your sleeves are rolled to the elbows, showing the muscles of your forearm. Tight pants in the right places, I can’t lose your hips as you walk away. I leave my apartment, and still don't know if it is coincidence that our apartments face each other; only one block distances us.

I know your world, sales from Monday to Saturday. At 8 A.M. you eat breakfast in the café of your childhood friend, Rin Matsuoka. You ask for coffee, black, with toast or eggs, depending on the time when you eat. I get coffee, I am served by a boy named Haru, blue eyes and black hair, who reminds me of you. He hardly speaks while serving, but it's nice and I’m always treated promptly. You sit at the bar to talk to Rin while he eats, so I sit at a distant table. I eat breakfast and say goodbye to your friends, pay my bill after about three minutes and leave. Whenever I leave the redhead does not stop looking at me, it bothers me a little.

I don’t lose sight, people walk everywhere each morning, but I still don't let you escape me. You arrive at your job, you'd think you work somewhere that involves using a lot of physical strength, and yet I find myself reaching a florist. You greet the owner who is already cleaning. I have to go to work too, but I'll be waiting when you return home. No matter, I'll go to find you on the sidewalk at 8:16 P.M.

When lunchtime arrives I’m still working, I have no problem with that. You usually come to the video store that I work at, the moment I don't have to chase. I hear a tinkling bell when the door opens and I keep reading the magazine in my hand. In the corner of my eye I can see you. I leave my reading and I watch you go to the section of horror movies, but you can't find anything interesting. Then you find “The Hall of Terror,” and take a DVD, walk to the cash register and watch me.

“I’ll take this, please.”

“Su-Sure, it’s 300 yens ... please. Here, give me the money and I’ll give you the change. You can rent it for ... three ... yes! Three days.”

You give me change and look me in the eyes. It's strange, sometimes I think you can read my mind, I'm afraid, I love it.

"Is there something more ... I c-can help you with?" I ask.

"No, I must be imagining things. Thank you. Tomorrow I’ll return."

 _Um_. I don’t think you know who I am. But what if you've noticed that I follow you? Perhaps the redhead told you something! No, Makoto, breathe, it’s a coincidence. You don’t know who I am.

At 8 P.M. I walk out of the store to find you. I watch from one street before, I know I'll turn right, I know I'll have coffee back home and then you’ll bury yourself in your apartment to watch a film. You arrive at your apartment and close the door of the building. I enter mine, I can only see out the window, until you turn off the lights. But you don’t, you lower your blinds and I see your silhouette through it. I don’t understand, are you doing something else today? It's Thursday, you don’t usually go out today, you leave those things for Friday or Saturday.

I stay glued to my window. My apartment has the lights on, as always. After more than three hours I see that you turn off the lights; I don't leave my post. Suddenly, you leave the building and you go in contrary to the bars that you usually address. I take my jacket and I run out of my apartment. Something is not right. I walk the street as the night takes over the city. I can't see very well at night and my eyesight is very bad, even with my glasses. I manage to see you among all people, but I can’t help feeling uneasy, as if something bad were to happen right now. We arrive at the train station, go up and barely manage to climb in the same car. You check your phone and then get off the train after three stops. I still, we are in the district of bars and motels. You've never come here, at least not in the last six months that I have been following you, something is wrong.

You go to a bar, I enter quickly, but once inside, you're nowhere. How is that possible? I’m tumbling everywhere but I can't find you.

"Boy from the video store, right? I listen behind me. You - how did you find me?"

“H-Hello! What are you doing here?” I don't know what to say, you have taken me by surprise.

"I come from time to time,” you lie. “I don’t frequent the place. Do you want to drink something?” you ask me.

“Su-Sure." We walk through the bar, there aren’t many people.

“By the way my name is Yamazaki Sousuke, you, what's your name?" he questions.

"Umm ... Makoto, Makoto Tachibana.”

I could’ve lied, but I want to know how my name sounds with your voice.

"Tachibana, do you want to drink?"

“Please - tonic water.” I can't even believe that you ask me.

"Um ... Two tonic waters, please,” you tell the bartender.

"And you come alone or bring company?"

“I come … alone ... not much ... you usually come here?”

“Alone ... also. I did not know you were gay."

“What?” I say, cast a little out of my thoughts.

"Ah! No! Don't get me wrong, maybe you just like the bar atmosphere, I didn’t realize you were straight after you got in here."

I didn’t realize that this was a gay bar, so far I was only focusing on Sousuke and not on the people around, but he was right. There are couples of boys and girls around the gay bar. The bar had pink flamingoes, how come I didn’t realize?

"Shit. I think it might be my day to seduce you,” you say, bringing my attention back to you. You impress me again, tonight isn’t going at all as I had planned. Something is wrong.

"Oh, haha … I’m … I’m gay.” But I hadn’t realized how obvious it was. I scratch my neck and reach our drinks.

"Then I'll go on seducing you." My heart beats a thousand times, but I can’t let that get into my head.

"Who says you’re the one who's seducing?”

Your mouth makes a little smile, it's beautiful, I love it. “That's the first phrase that you said without stumbling.”

You take a sip of your water and lick your lips.

"Yamazaki, what do you do for a living?” I try to change the scoreboard a bit.

"Hmm ... you know, a bit of everything.” A lie. "I make music.” More lies. “And sometimes I work as a florist.” A medium lie.

"You sound like a character, you have to be wanting to go out, with you dating all the time.

"Not really, I don’t get out much, and my work keeps me busy."

"Yeah, why always you go to the video store? Not a day goes by where you don’t rent something - even my boss wants to know if you are some kind of film buff like him." I smile and take a bit of my drink.

"I love movies, I’d love to work on something like that. Even if I'd just change stage lights, I'd be closer to everything," you say. I love your eyes and see your hand caresses my knee. I feel I'm going to explode, instead, I put my hand on yours' and caress your wrist with my fingers playing with the inside of your sleeve. I see your Adam's apple rise up and down heavily. I approach your cheek and whisper softly.

“Do you want to be closer?"

Your face is very red, more beautiful than I expected. But I need to see more, do more. You nod and put some bills on the bar to exit. I don't need to pursue you, you have fallen into my trap. I feel you near, but glance over my shoulder just to make sure.

“W-Where to go?" I ask.

"There's a motel a few blocks away … Tachibana."

“Makoto is okay,” I tell you and I come to touch our chests and I kiss you, open your mouth. I go to catch your breath without fear and I turn away, you are mine.

"Makoto …" You take me by the hand, and we walk to the hotel.

Once in the room I feel your hands on my shoulders. You think I'm going to let you dominate? No, I think it's time that someone dominates you, Yamazaki Sousuke.

"Yamazaki, are you going to stay after me all the time?" I laugh.

"It doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” you say. “You have a back and an ass for me to stay here all of my life.”

Your hands go down my back, stopping at my waist. I turn to see that we are so close, and we rub our noses against each other a little. I kiss you again and I hit the wall. I won't let you go, I won't lose you now, you're right in front of me. A loose kiss and I try to catch my breath, but I take your hand and toss us on the bed.

“Makoto,” you barely manage to say when I'm already over you kissing you again, feeling your hands on my chest.

“Finally…"

“Huh?” You open your eyes, your pupils dilated. Your cheeks are red and your hands cling to me. I almost think I'm dreaming, because something like this is so perfect.

“Nothing.”

You take your jacket off, your shirt seems like it's about to break. So I do it, I take my fingers and rip it open. Your face is so funny, between fear and anticipation.

"I liked that shirt,” you say, breathing heavily.

“I liked it more.”

Your nipple is caught in my mouth and between my teeth, and I play with it with my tongue. Your hand gets tangled in my hair.

"Ah … more-!”

I suck hard to leave a red mark with my teeth.

"Mako ... Ooooh ... it hurts -“

I lose your nipple to move to another. I do this while massaging your sore nipple on my mouth. Your hips go up and down trying to find friction from my body somehow. When I finish with both, they are red and erect. Your blush reaches your shoulders, and your hand is still forceful on my head. I guide your mouth and moan, rubbing my chest against your sensitive nipples. You know you’re delicious, I could die right now, here with you, but I’d still be too thirsty.

“Yamazaki,” I say between kisses. Your lips are on my neck, leaving small bites.

"Ahhh … Makoto  ... Makoto .... call me ... Aaahh! ... say Sou ... suke-“

You want me to go into you right now, inside and destroy and burn until you don't remember your name or there isn’t any thirst.

“Sousuke.”

Your legs wrap around me, your arms don't release me, you are imprisoning me and it's fantastic. I move away and unbutton your pants. I go for your legs and toss them away. I see my work in you, breathing hard, my marks on your entire chest and abdomen, God! I knew you have the perfect body, but that falls short compared to what I have in front of me. Your erection is under your boxers, my finger touches your tip and you let out a voice that’s only come to me in the depths of my wishes.

"Sousuke, I'll get you. Not once or twice, all night, until you can’t recognize yourself."

I come to you, with my hands on either side of your face, you are my prey, and I will enjoy you.

"Makoto, yes, please-“

You look so small under me, so vulnerable, so exciting. Under your thighs and kiss, I bite, I suck, again and again, your cries and moans are heard throughout the room. It’s amazing how well your lips can say my name no matter how excited you are. I give one last bite close to your butt, but never reach the parts that you want me to touch.

"Makoto - for God, do it once and for all.” You still think you can require me to do something.

“No," is what I'm saying, and that's all it takes for you to moan in pain when I bite your abdomen below your navel.

“Please … Aaah … please, I want to come." Your boxers don’t let me expose your erection. I take them off with deadly slowness, and they are soaked with your fluids, to reveal your penis completely up. I lick my lips, of course I want to, of course I want to see while you come.

I lick the base of your erection, and keep moving to the point where your sperm begins to overflow, the tip of my tongue is on the tip of your penis and I play with it a little, savoring you.

"Makoto …” I look and you're a mess, you skin looks beaded with sweat. In one motion I put all of your cock in my mouth, I caress with my tongue and feel your heartbeat inside me.

"Aaah! ... I ... aaghh Mako-” You're on the verge of cumming. I take the base with my hand to prevent it, and bob up and down with my mouth while looking at you. No longer moaning, you scream uncontrollably expecting me to let you come. I want to taste you.

As I loosen your erection between my fingers, I feel the thick liquid of your sperm hitting the walls of my mouth, I keep moving while you finish cumming, I want everything. Your flaccid penis falls limp between your legs and matches your body that seems to have lost each of its bones, unable to move more than breathing. I haven’t decided whether to swallow your seed or use it. So I take your hips and I turn you, leaving your ass visible. It’s amazing, a spanking would not hurt, but not now. I take both buttocks and open you, hearing your cry. My mouth gets in your entrance and you caress my tongue. Once my tongue can enter you, I give you back your seed. Much of it runs down your ass and between your legs.

“Makoto.” You’re trembling, at least your legs and hips shaking under my grip.

“What was that? What you put inside me.” You look at me behind your shoulder.

"Your seed, I thought I should swallow, but I think you look better with it running between your legs.” My words resonate in your penis that goes back to life again.

“You are crazy…"

“Just for you."

“Do it again."

“What?"

Crazy once more, I approach your ear, putting some of my weight on your back. I press my erection against your ass and I whisper.

“You want to feel this inside you, right?" I lick your earlobe and savor your sweat.

"Makoto, yes.” You arch your body towards me, it’s strange, but even I am amazed at how much I've lasted without you noticing that I'm hard on this mattress. Now that you're so ready, I know I'll lose control once I do well and I take my time.

"Sousuke, tell me, what do you want?"

“I need you ... inside …”

“Not yet."

"But…" You try to reach my arm, but I bind you to the bed and your face falls flat on the mattress. I do not like to be rushed.

With my other hand I return to massage your entrance, it’s warmer and your cum just sticks to my index finger. I push it in little by little, and you give a groan of pain, but I don’t want to use lubricant. I know you need it but I don’t want anything about you that isn’t mine. Your semen has been heated and helps me a little in and out, and when my finger fits fully, I seek your prostate. It is difficult to find, but at the first sign that I have touched it your eyes open and you suddenly tense.

"Sh ... don't tense up, it will be worse if you do, you want me to keep playing with that part of you, right?"

You try to listen to me. I listen to your breathing and moans getting calmer, so I continue with my movements. I catch up again with two fingers ... with three fingers.

"Agh! Ma ... aaagnn koto ... let ... go aaaaannhaaaaaaaaaAAHH!”

Why would you stop me? It is wonderful to see you cum, your muscles tense and your penis trembles slightly before letting go. You’re still dripping, and your legs seem like they’re about to collapse. I prop your hips up with my hands.

“Don’t let them down, and I’ll give you what you want, Sousuke.”

You put your hands on your buttocks and try to maintain balance. You look at me sideways and I can hardly see your sanity ... almost. I quickly take off my clothes and my erect penis is almost red with pain. I’ve had to keep my pants while you came twice. Your eyes fill with hunger to see my erection and your hands do enough to separate your buttocks.

"If you keep doing that, I can see you," I say while I bite one of your glutes hard leaving my mark. You scream and return your hands to keep you on the sheets on fours. I put my erection between your buttocks and my cock imprisons you. I make slow movements, this is the last thing to do tonight, and I don't plan to keep calm once inside you.

"Makoto, please, go, go!"

“You’re not even erect again, but I want to feel something inside you again, now that you're-fucking-"

"Yes, I need, now!”

I align with you and go into your body, you were right, there is no way you want to be patient right now. I am completely in, I need to move, your face is completely red and I don’t think you're ready for a second thrust, but I don’t really care. I go out and back in, and you yell my name, again and again, your knuckles whitening with the force with which you cling to the sheets. Your back arches at each frantic breath and I go in and out without stopping. It won't be long before you come with me, but it's so warm inside you, I need you down with me, choking me, burning me until there is nothing left of us.

"AAAHGG YES! MORE! MORE! AAAAAAAHHHN ... MORE MAKOTO! MORE!"

I bow down to your ear, kiss and bite as I thrust more and faster and deeper. I've never felt this desire come to me from anyone before. My moans and your screams come together in a desperate song. Our skin sounds to the beat of our desires and your body suddenly catches me. I feel your heartbeat in the depths of my body, you have come to help me feel inside.

Two lunges and more and my semen spurts out within you. We both scream, we are still in what ended and are returning to breathe. I try to get out of your body.

"NO! Leave it inside. I want to come with you."

“Sou…” I bring my head back to get some oxygen and you move my arms around carefully so I can see your face. We both haven’t returned to normal yet, but when I see you naked beneath me, it is perhaps enough for my penis to have some life again.

"I can’t move yet, you know," I say.

"Never mind, I'll do as I can." Suddenly I feel an unexpected pressure inside you.

“What are you doing?” I ask. You smile for me with your tired eyes.

“I’ve came three times, you only once, it isn’t fair, but I don't want to stop screaming your name."

Your arms reach me and you kiss me. With your body at my mercy, it seems that you don't control yourself completely. You caress my tongue with yours, it is suffocating. You let me go and return to squeeze from your walls, it's amazing, I begin to feel  my member retake life.

…I’m really enjoying being inside of you.

"Yes, you have no idea, I've waited long enough." I take your hands and lace my fingers with yours. We start to kiss, and I don't stop squeezing, I don’t know when I begin to feel I was ready to catch you again. But just as my body gave in, kisses and bites began to penetrate you again and again, without letting you yell to your liking, However, no matter how insignificant, I need it. I come inside you, and you come a few seconds after clinging to my hands.

I get out of your body and my seed rushes out of you, your stomach and face marked with your own semen, my decorating every part of your chest and legs. I have not seen anything more delicious before. I kiss your neck, slowly, and you shudder every time my breath touches your body. I lick your nipples that couldn't be tougher.

"Makoto…"

“Hmm-"

“More…"

"Now?"

“Hey, I waited long enough for you ... six months to be exact,” you say, looking into your eyes with the same hunger I had when I first saw you.

“I know!"

You take me by the neck and kiss my lips.

"My sweet Makoto, always superior,” you say.

I wonder who the real prey is right now.


End file.
